Content authors run into all types of encumbrances when creating content. For example, in some scenarios, authors may compose documents that are optimized for display on a mobile phone in portrait mode that may not be suitable for presentation when the device is used in landscape mode. In addition to formatting issues, authors may often find themselves in a situation where they may have difficulties in writing about a particular topic or they may even have difficulties coming up with a topic.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.